


I want...

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU!Lust, Drabble, Gen, Lust, Lusttale, Sadolust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: Ok. Drabble. 5 seconds of thirst.Will I write the nsfw part? Time will mf tell.Sadolust Luv too hot. LOOK: https://twitter.com/ChillyVapor/status/1247053254846033920?s=19
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I want...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyVapor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/gifts).



> ...I have no excuse for this except enjoy :)

Coming here was a mistake. A strip club for a drunk 21st birthday would've been hilarious...if I wasn't the designated driver. Fk there's too many attractively dressed people and not enough drunk friends with big wallets to distract them.   
Just as a strangely determined bunny monster starts to climb into my lap, cooing at how blatantly flustered I was getting, the lights dimmed and flickered to some nice shades of purple and pink. 

"Oh, it's time for _him_ isn't it?"   
Said the partially glued to me pink bunny.

  
"Oh, oh you guys are gonna _Luuuv_ this."   
Said her human coworker, the others (not you and your friends) giggling as if they'd shared a recurring joke. 

"-Now! Lovelies, Sweethearts and Honeypops give it Up For _**LUV~♡!!** "_

They had. And as the [music](https://soundcloud.com/moeshop/love-taste) starts up and- OhMyGosh He's So Hot Wtf.   
A skeleton(?) monster slinks out in pink tinted black leather around his ~~tits~~ torso, arms and legs, his bioluminescent amethyst stomach and thighs reminding me of fruits. Juicy plums I suddenly had a taste for. The heart designs all over him somehow tasteful as he stepped forward, unclasping the black sheen of a loose robe, leaving behind the lush fur that seemed to accentuate his fruity shape.  
The poppy beat matches my quickly escalating heart rate as the thigh high boot attached to his juicy looking amethyst thigh immediately matched by its pair as he struts the few steps to the first pole. 

" **Miss me ya'll**??" 

A roar follows as he laughs and wraps himself around the pole, officially starting his routine, his heart shaped eyes like violet magnets I accidentally connected with, unable to look away despite my complete embarrassment at being caught so blatantly starstruck. His grin widens and he blows a kiss in our direction and the entire table flushes while he laughs and adjusts himself, switching to the next pole somehow without touching the ground.   
I could try to describe how he moved but the sheer level of skill isn't something I have any idea how to...to...describe??? 

  
Fuck. 

  
It was like watching a water drop cascade in spirals before ascending like gravity was meaningless. Every time he stopped a different part would jiggle and I could feel drool in my mouth increase. I wanted to be the poles he clung to and the ground he walked on. I wanted to crawl on his stage so I could see him dance around me, despite knowing I would absolutely be overwhelmed if I was any closer.

What is this? I can't be that into it? Everyone else on the table just seems amazed so why am I so...slain?   
In that half movement to turn away, I turn back to see him posing demurely at the top of final pole. Finishing it in a wicked spin that has him spiraling down so fast I'm wonder if his thighs burn. Also if I could be allowed to soothe them with my ton- ~~And there we stop that train of thought!~~

  
As the tracks laughs a final laugh he rests in a sitting position, voilet eyelids shut with arms still wrapped around the pole in a sort of "paint me like one of your french girls" leg stretch. In the split second the track stops he opens his eyes and his hearts bore into mine in a smoulder that makes me jump, legs clamping together. Those violet hearts pulse slowly, his grin growing wider as the crowd begins to roar again, even louder than before. The sound is muted to my captured self, and just as I'm starting to really tremble from the hot force of it all he winks, blowing me another kiss before blowing more for everyone else.   
I come to to the whole table staring at me with smug grins. 

"So _t_ _hat's_ your type." 

I sputter uselessly, weak "no's" dying in my throat as it's still recovering from swallowing saliva every few seconds. 

"Expensive tastes you have."   
Drawls the snake girl two friends down the table.  
I open my mouth to retort only to have my voice stolen from me again. 

**"I would call them _good~♡"_ **

Oh Fuck. Oh no. I'm frozen. Till Im slowly turning around to face my goddess of the poles.

**_"Hi, baby~♡"_ **

_"mommy-"_

The squeak is so tiny and ridiculous I don't think think anyone else catches it ~~(the word anyway)~~.... But _he does._ His easy gaze sharpens several degrees as I slap my hands over my stupid mouth and the table laughs again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Too much thirst and something tells me Luv would increase this and not help in the slightest uwu)


End file.
